epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alexschmidt711/Reverse Rap Battles: Mark Zuckerberg vs Elon Musk
You got owned! 'Cause this battle's like PayPal: to haul your ass home Set your self-driving truck, and I fold money: income, pleat! I've got one, but they're incomplete! You got all these companies, CE-Oh s**t, he got fired! You're about to be; we can all see you're tired. You need to start sleeping from robot Morgan Freeman. While eating toast I read your feed, I know A.I. gets you tweeting. Ooo, bots! The Social Nyet-work They should call it Your site's got so many Russian bots, you sold us out for some net worth! I'm destined to rep Earth; my musky Dutch taint! And FaceMash, why don't you Lean In, but you ain't! You claim to be some kind of saint, hey, in charge of human connection. Who put the elf with no friends, only launches depression! Your platform I ain't got room! But for your kind, man, Now I'm taking mankind to Mars, Sent that s**t straight to the Moon! Boom, I got a loan from the White House! It's actual space, man! When I'm conquering MySpace, don't slow-motion my pace, man! Dope smoking with Joe Rogan on a podcast! Like you, and your star is faded, but an attention-seeking outcast, Elon, you're nothing. Ghost! I'll end your story like Snapchat. Beep beep! I drive around in a hatchback. Boast! I'm cleaning up like a Wet-nap. Post! Oculus, Instagram, WhatsApp. Watch me, with Apar-Tide-pods! Couldn't clean your daddy's laundry; it gets dark, my god! I've been looking up your family, KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK, INC.! I'm the CEO of I don't even f**king blink! Sneak up on Zuck; you can't sauce Like I'm hot, and I'm spitting fire; boss! I'm at the top, here's mine, see, to understand an org chart I wouldn't expect you to start but Lieutenant Commander was a Data, the Winkelvoss Twins! Since you double-crossed, I've been flossing, sprinkle tossed in! With a James Bond, I'm a Tony Stark, we need Lieutenant Data back! Acted so robotic Star Trek's like, data hack! Got called to Senate, kinda racist! To discover your aunt's, you've provided a place, in a race against the dark ages! I'm making brilliant innovations for humanity's health! Flush a Zuckerturd, I'm here to help! Call me Musk! Rap Meanings (work in progress, open to suggestions) You got owned! 'Cause this battle's like PayPal: to haul your ass home Set your self-driving truck, and I fold money: income, pleat! I've got one, but they're incomplete! You got all these companies, CE-Oh s**t, he got fired! You're about to be; we can all see you're tired. You need to start sleeping from robot Morgan Freeman. While eating toast I read your feed, I know A.I. gets you tweeting. Ooo, bots! The Social Nyet-work They should call it Your site's got so many Russian bots, you sold us out for some net worth! I'm destined to rep Earth; my musky Dutch taint! And FaceMash, why don't you Lean In, but you ain't! You claim to be some kind of saint, hey, in charge of human connection. Who put the elf with no friends, only launches depression! Your platform I ain't got room! But for your kind, man, Now I'm taking mankind to Mars, Sent that s**t straight to the Moon! Boom, I got a loan from the White House! It's actual space, man! When I'm conquering MySpace, don't slow-motion my pace, man! Dope smoking with Joe Rogan on a podcast! Like you, and your star is faded, but an attention-seeking outcast, Elon, you're nothing. Ghost! I'll end your story like Snapchat. Beep beep! I drive around in a hatchback. Boast! I'm cleaning up like a Wet-nap. Post! Oculus, Instagram, WhatsApp. Watch me, with Apar-Tide-pods! Couldn't clean your daddy's laundry; it gets dark, my god! I've been looking up your family, KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK, INC.! I'm the CEO of I don't even f**king blink! Sneak up on Zuck; you can't sauce Like I'm hot, and I'm spitting fire; boss! I'm at the top, here's mine, see, to understand an org chart I wouldn't expect you to start but Lieutenant Commander was a Data, the Winkelvoss Twins! Since you double-crossed, I've been flossing, sprinkle tossed in! With a James Bond, I'm a Tony Stark, we need Lieutenant Data back! Acted so robotic Star Trek's like, data hack! Got called to Senate, kinda racist! To discover your aunt's, you've provided a place, in a race against the dark ages! I'm making brilliant innovations for humanity's health! Flush a Zuckerturd, I'm here to help! Call me Musk! Category:Blog posts